Distraction
by untouchable hexing witch
Summary: Distractions before a match aren't uncommon. Sometimes they're good, sometimes they're bad. X-pac ends up with a good one.[Xpac/Tori][AttititudeEraTimeline]


O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O **Disclaimer** O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

All WWE/F superstars mentioned in this fic do not belong to me. They belong to the WWE/F and I am just a crazy fan.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O **AN **O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

I wasn't really planning on posting this but after a few nudges from **Little Gem Magnolia** and **LovelySmile** I decided, "well...why not?". Thus I am dedicating this to you two even if you don't ship this ship :P

Since I've been in a WWF/E Attitude Era mood, I decided to write this Little X-pac/Tori oneshot since their feud with Kane was one of my favorite parts of 2000. With that being said this fic takes place in 2000 before Vince Mcmahon aligned himself with DX. Anyone who knows X-pac might think he might seem a little OOC but after watching hours (and hours) of Raw is War and Smackdown from 1/24/00 to 6/24/00 , I saw many small and cute interactions with his onscreen girlfriend Tori so if you paid attention to them at that time you wouldn't think it's OOC. (And if you actually want to see them then I suggest following my tumblr lustingxtori because I will be posting gifs in the future of those moments.)

Anyway, for anyone who decides to read this, thanks for giving it the time of day. It's not much or anything great but I hope it's enjoyed. **PS. Rated M for a reason. Small taste of citrus ahead! Read at your own risk and DO NOT flame me for it! Thanks!**

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O **Distraction **O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

He kept his dark eyes on the screen, waiting. Hunter and Stephanie were in the center of the ring, the crowd was booing per usual making the pair frown as they yelled at the crowd to shut up.

It wasn't long after that that they went into their segment announcing that it would be another DX night and that's when they heard Vince's music play. The Mcmahons and Helmsleys were at its again.

"This segment is going to take forever with those two going back and forth."

X-pac nodded agreeing with Road Dogg Jesse James and found himself sighing and leaning into the chair he was in, crossing his arms in front of his chest in the process. "And with Vince in it for us who knows who he'll pair us against tonight. Probably the Big Show and Kane or something stupid like that..."

Road Dogg groaned in agreement and X-pac's lips parted to add on to the comment put stopped as he felt a soft touch on his shoulder. The hand sensually went sideways and slithered down his arm and he felt a new weight on his shoulder. He moved his head sideways to see that strands of straight blond hair were now intertwined with his raven curls.

"It doesn't matter who he pits you guys against, you'll win."

The confident words made a slight smirk appear on his lips, "Oh yeah? Why's that?"

"Because DX are winners...because you're a winner...and because if all else fails I'll be there."

Road Dogg laughed, "Yeah!" He exclaimed excitedly, "The Green Goddess Tori to the rescue."

X-pac smirked at this too and gave a nod, "That's true," he responded and turned to his blond haired girlfriend who had her eyes on the TV as her chin rested on his shoulder. She must have felt his gaze though because seconds later her eyes turned to him. She smiled and perked a suggestive brow up at him making his smirk widened. He felt her hand go and play with his long hair and he started closing the gap between them but they didn't get the chance.

"There it is! Vince just said our names." Both heads turned forward back to the TV monitor, the the chairmen was in fact front and center and he was indeed talking about them.

"As for the rest of DX, they'll be seeing some action tonight too. X-Pac and Road Doggy Dogg will be going against...THE HARDY BOYZ!"

The crowd went wild at the mention of their opponents and X-pac turned to look at Road Dogg who didn't look worried, "Not as bad as it could have been."

X-pac nodded again was about to comment when all their attentions went back to the screen as Vince spoke again.

"Oh...and to make sure that there are no unwanted interruptions from either side let's make things more interesting. The match will be a MIXED GENDER MATCH! Lita fighting along side of the Hardy's and Tori representing DX!"

X-pac got up abruptly at the announcement, his "what" echoing throughout their dressing room. "That's fucken bull! You're not ready to be out there! That brace on your next from Kane's tombstone just came off!"

Tori, who had jumped away from his sudden movements moved back towards him. Her hands went to the middle of his back and gingerly went up to his shoulder and back down, gently rubbing the area as her hands traveled up and down his back.

"It'll be fine, you know you boys will be hogging most of the action anyway. I'll be alright," Tori remarked and smirked as she felt her man shiver at her touch.

Road Dogg watched the two with amusement before shaking his head, "She's right. You worry too much man, it's going to be a piece of cake." And with that he started making his way out of the dressing room getting his friends attention.

"Where are you going?"

"We're up in a few, gonna hydrate. Meet you two out there," and without a last glance at them he was gone.

It was seconds later after that when Tori finally took her hands off his back.

"I guess I should stretch a bit before we go out, it's been awhile since I've had an actual match."

He nodded but his eyes stayed on the TV monitor, watching the last of Vince's and a Hunter's verbal exchange. When it finished he turned back around and his eyes landed on toned tanned skin. Tori was bending down, her hands outstretched to the floor, with finger tips touching the floor. After a few seconds they swung and went to touch her right foot and then they went to the left.

He just watched, admiring how the muscles in her legs tightened at her every move. Slowly his eyes traveled upwards and stopped when they reached the edge of the short wrestlers short she wore. Her butt cheeks poked out thanks to the position she was in and he had made a mental note to let her know later that what she was wearing was definitely one of his favorite outfits on her.

Without putting much thought too it he found himself walking towards her and his hand moved as if with a mind of its own.

She jumped a bit in surprise as she felt his hand make contact with her behind but after the small shock she shook her head and bent down a little further down deepening her stretch. His hand stayed on her butt and smoothed the plumb cheek.

"You uh, needs some help there?"

She smirked and moved her hips back so that her butt made contact with his pelvis. She then slowly rolled her body upwards until she was standing up straight. He wrapped his arms around her waist and her head arched back to fit into the crook of his neck.

"That would be nice...BUT...we have a match," she finished and pulled away smirking while taking his hand and starting to walk towards the exit of the room.

"Aw come on!"

Tori giggled and kept pulling until they were in empty corridor. Then they started their routine walk down towards the ring. Him in front with her hand on the small of his back as she followed. They had only been walking a few seconds though when he felt her hand slide up and over to the inside of his arm. It slid down while her other hand went to his chest and sensually traveled downward until it reached his waist.

The same hand slowly went back up and repeated the action while the hand on his arms slid back up past the shoulders and played with his hair moving it back behind his shoulder. Her soft fingers then brushed against the skin of his neck making him tilt his head the opposite way giving her more skin to touch.

"You said not now..." He murmured as the soft caresses continued.

Tori gave an innocent smile, "What am I doing?" She asked teasingly making him straighten up to fix her with a pointed look.

She kept her smile on her face but her hands dropped away from his chest and shoulder and instead wrapped themselves around his arm. He looked straight again and they walked in silence as they passed a few other superstars.

Her lip parted to speak once they found that the hallway emptied but before she could speak she gave a small squeal as she felt her body harshly pushed against a wall. Being a wrestler the first thought that processes through your head is that it could be a rival whose snuck up on you but she felt posture relax as her boyfriend smirked down at her.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Finishing what you started," he replied and closed in on her having their chest meet and noses bump.

"Out here?" She breathed when she felt his breath on her lips. The question made him pull back and he looked around, the hallways was still empty. He turned back to her with a smirk still plastered on his face but he completely moved away taking her hand and starting to walk down the hall again.

She let him drag her away, glad that he had seen reason. With their match minutes away cameras could be looking for them and as public as he made the story of how they ended up together, she sure did not want to make the actual actions public. She smirked at the idea for a few seconds not paying too much attention to where they were headed, that is until she heard a door open and she was pushed into a small dimly lit space.

Her lips parted to speak but before any words could make it out his lips were on hers. He was anything but gentle. His tongue easily overpowered her own and his teeth dug into her plump lip. There was a slight pain from the action and her hand went out to grab the side of whatever she was leaning on to brace herself but the action caused a loud ruckus as wooden poles hit the floor making both individuals jump a little startled by the sound but it wasn't enough to make them part.

They finally did pull away seconds later though to regain breath and after doing so the silence was broke with a...

"Really? The janitors closet?"

There was a chuckle, "What?"

"You couldn't wait till after our match? We could have showered together..."

"Yeah ok we'll do that too," X-pac answered absently as he started to raise the black, neck stringed DX shirt she wore to expose a black silk bra. He eyed the clothing for a few seconds before his hands went up and grabbed the bountiful mounds.

His thumbs ran over the center of the silk material causing her to take a deep intake of breath and bumps to appear on the soft mounds.

He smirked at the reaction and with no hesitation brought the silk material down exposing her breast. His hands went to them giving them a hard squeeze emitting a soft groan from her glossed lips. His thumb then skimmed over the hard nipples before slowly going down her tone stomach to her thick legs. Once there they slid to the back of her thighs and he pulled upwards making her legs leave the floor.

He sat her on the hard shelf and once she seemed comfortable his body fit itself in between her thighs closing the gap between them once more. After a chaste kiss on her lips he trailed wet kisses down her chin, passed her neck and unto the perked nubbins calling for his attention.

Tori's body arched as his tongue lashed at her nipples, gasping when his teeth dug into the pink button. As he moved to the other mound to give it similar treatment she felt his hands caress her thighs before moving up to her waist where he didn't hesitate to start pulling her tight black shorts off.

Her hips moved up speeding up the process and when the garments went past her feet his hands went back to her thighs. His thumbs pressed at the soft skin slowing making the trek upwards to the juncture where her legs met. Once there a finger brushed past and small patch of hair to get to her slick lips. With no warning at all he slid the digit in making a hiss escape her pink glossed lips.

"For someone who doesn't fucken want it, you're sure pretty wet."

"I never said I didn't want it..." She murmured lowly as she arched her hips trying to take the finger deeper, "I said this wasn't the right time..."

X-pac smirked as he watched her hips start going in a circular motion, "same thing..." He responded before licking his lips and thrusting his finger in and out at a rapid pace. He continued this for a few seconds before dipping his body forward to capture a pebbled nipple in his mouth making her moan and shake from under him.

When he pulled away seconds later he pulled away completely. His hands went to the bottom of his signature DX "suck it" shirt and pulled it up above his head tossing it besides her. He then grabbed the straps of his leotard top and pulled them down bringing down his tights in the process exposing the hard shaft that had been reacting to her pleasure.

He moved back in between her legs positioning his tip at her entrance and slightly grazed the swollen lips smirking as the soft mewl escaped her lips thanks to the teasing act. He did it once more as her hips moved upwards to take him in but he quickly averted back, "But it's not the right time…" he teased.

Eyes narrowed at his smirking face and he watched as her hand went into her hair and give the blond locks a shake much like she did when she was in the ring. As she did it though his eyes traveled south, her movements had caused her still exposed breast to jiggle and that was lot more entertaining than her hair.

"If _WE_ want to do this we need to do it now because we need to be out in the ring anymi-"

Tori didn't finish her sentence and instead took a sharp intake of breath as hard thrust hit her sending her body into an upright position so that she was face to face with her still smirking lover. She grinned back and her legs wrapped themselves around his waist bringing him closer. His hands went to the side of her thighs to keep her balanced as his hips started thrusting back and forth.

His motions were quick yet forceful and seconds into his attack his head moved forward and teeth dug into the soft flesh of her neck, getting a spot he knew she loved. In response her hands went to his waist and traveled down to his butt, once at the bottom of the plump edge her nails dug into it and moved up leaving marks behind. They both knew they had to finish this quick and so they kept the biting and scratching up until she couldn't scratch anymore. Her hands moved to his shoulder and squeezed at the hard skin as her body matched him thrust for thrust until her climax hit.

As her body withered from the ecstasy running through her body he pulled out, grabbed his discarded shirt and finished into it. After moments of ragged breath they both looked back to each other and smiled.

"See, we had time?"

Before Tori could answer there was a loud ruckus from the stadium as the Hardy Boyz music blared throughout the building. They shared a panic look before pulling apart and rushing to get their clothes back on. A minute later they found themselves running towards the ring. When they finally reached the backstage curtain they found Road Dogg pacing back and forth.

When he caught sight of them he stopped, "X-P, where the hell have you guys been?" before X-pac could answer Jesse turned to Tori and noticed the somewhat disheveled look making him turn back to X-pac to give him an eye roll, "Never Mind, give me the details later, we have a show to do." The cornrow hairstyle superstar turned to the tech guys, "Start my music…"

He then turned and gave X-pac and Tori a last look shaking his head before looking away, an amused smile curling on her lips as the music started, "OH YOU DIDN'T KNOW?"

As he continued the song and walked through the curtains X-pac turned back to Tori who was starting to follow. He grabbed her hand and walked along side her but brought her closer to him as they continued, wrapping his arm around her shoulders, "Don't forget, you said we'd hit the showers when this is done…"She turned to give him an amused look before she shook her head, "What?" he asked smirking, "We'll have time!"

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O **End **O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O 

And that's it. Again it was nothing great or special, just an idea LovelySmile help put in my head. Again if you read it, Thanks a bunch!

**Note for RH Readers** (if you decided to read this)**:** I'm Not DEAD! As you can see I kind of got lost in one of my childhood fandoms but I'm hoping to finish the RH chapter soon. Don't despair lol, I'll be back soon enough :P


End file.
